


Wonders never cease

by uumuu



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Plug, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4903186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uumuu/pseuds/uumuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from a night with the ladies in charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonders never cease

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the mechanical/technological square in my Season of Kink card. 
> 
> Inspired by the same Kink Meme prompt that inspired With Words of Love, and set in the same verse.

“It is still quite a surprise that you would be the more impatient one in bed, Ñolofinwë...so unruly,” Nerdanel jestingly said, her cheerful voice ringing out in the candle-lit bedroom. She wrapped her right hand around Ñolofinwë's sack and pulled, while giving a jab of her hips that buried the clever contraption attached to the harness she wore deep inside him. “It's the third time already I have to do this.”

Ñolofinwë gritted his teeth. The harsh squeeze prevented his orgasm – again – even as the toy buried inside his ass pulsated against his prostate and his muscles clenched around it, leaving him breathless.

“I told you he's insatiable,” Anairë said, looking on fondly as Ñolofinwë's chest kept heaving, and the face she loved scrunched up in frustration. “And well, Fëanáro here holds back through sheer stubbornness alone,” she added, facing Fëanáro again.

She gave Fëanáro's cock a light slap. Fëanáro purported to ignore her, shifting under her and turning slightly to his left to brush his hand down Ñolofinwë's side in an attempt to soothe him. Ñolofinwë welcomed the caress, closing his eyes to regain control over his breathing. Fëanáro's hand crept up his chest, while both were rocked by their wives' thrusts and the workings of the toy inside them. Fëanáro kept caressing Ñolofinwë, gradually going lower, until his hand wandered a little too close to Ñolofinwë's cock. 

“Fëanáro!” Nerdanel called in reproach, as soon as she noticed.

“Cheeky, as ever,” Anairë gruffly said, pinching the inside of Fëanáro's thigh.

“We'll let him come in due time, don't worry,” Nerdanel chortled. “You wouldn't want to spoil the testing of your latest invention, now would you?”

Said invention – a rather peculiar one that had nothing to do with light or languages or jewels – was a toy that through the combined effects of friction and heat swelled and throbbed, making it the closest an artificial object could get to the feel of a real cock. Fëanáro had crafted it for the times Anairë and Nerdanel were on their own, but they had judged the device to be too ingenious not to use it on their husbands too. It turned out to be a wise decision, seeing how they reacted to it, how little it took to bring them on the brink of losing control.

“I think we have made sure that it works quite well,” Anairë said, catching Nerdanel's gaze, “we have been fucking them long enough at any rate.” She pulled out of Fëanáro and swiftly started undoing the knots of the strings that kept the harness in place. “It's our turn to be pleasured.” 

Fëanáro made to sit up in protest, but a wave of Nerdanel's hand stopped him. She withdrew from Ñolofinwë too, eliciting a wretched grunt from him. 

Anairë put the harness aside and turned towards the foot of the bed, where the box that held several more bedroom toys stood on the large chest there. She rummaged inside it for a while, as if unsure of what item to pick up. When she finally turned around again, she held two plugs, rather big ones, crafted from steel. 

“These should keep you both...occupied enough while you tend to our pleasure.”

Ñolofinwë closed his eyes for a moment, Fëanáro huffed noisily through his nose, but neither voiced whatever complaint they might have had. Anairë passed one of the plugs Nerdanel, and both brought them down to their asses. The slide in was easy enough, both being quite loose after the long session with the toy, still both shivered when the wide rounded out base of the plug stretched them even further before their rim closed around the handle, leaving only a diamond-shaped stub protruding out of their holes. Anairë tugged on it once, causing Fëanáro to squirm.

“Up now,” she said then, grinning.

Ñolofinwë and Fëanáro stood up, both to the left of the bed. They held onto each other, steadying each other as their legs trembled with arousal. The plug might have been less sophisticated than the dildo, but it worked just as well in their already over-stimulated state. They couldn't resist kissing while Anairë and Nerdanel lay back on the bed, settling comfortably on the many pillows and opening their legs wide. 

“Hurry up, dears. If you're good enough you can play with each other after _we_ are satisfied,” the former said.

Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë separated, sharing an ardent look of both love and need as movement jostled the plug inside them. They crouched down between their wives' legs, while Anairë and Nerdanel slid their upper bodies close together, cuddling against each other in anticipation of the pleasure to come. 

Soon, both Fëanáro and Ñolofinwë were busy lavishing their quims with silky sweeps of lips and tongues, and then the deft touch of fingers. Anairë and Nerdanel relaxed into the sensations, and entwined their hands together, heightening the bliss of the moment with that simple contact.

“You know what you should make, Fëanáro?” Nerdanel mused out loud after some time, while she flexed her left leg and slipped her foot under Ñolofinwë's belly to tease his dangling erection. 

Fëanáro's eyes darted up, but his mouth remained locked around Anairë's clit.

“You should make a self-moving toy...something with a spring mechanism or similar, so that you two might get fucked like good boys while you pleasure us.”

“That would be quite the sight -” Anairë agreed, but paused as Ñolofinwë moaned desperately against Nerdanel's quim at the touch of her foot, and finally came, wiggling his ass in the air. She giggled. “- but I doubt even Fëanáro could accomplish something like that.”

Fëanáro, of course, couldn't remain silent at that. “I will try,” he said, lifting his head.

Anairë threw a leg over his back and pushed him down again. “Oh, I didn't doubt _that_.”

Fëanáro retaliated by nipping at her clit, while his thumb pushed against her asshole. He kept up the rough, ravishing caresses, until Anairë's hips lifted off the bed and she climaxed, rubbing her maddeningly pulsating quim on his face. He slipped his thumb in then, making her thrash even more wildly. 

Ñolofinwë, who had recovered from his long-awaited orgasm, started moving his fingers quickly inside Nerdanel, while the back of his tongue trailed slowly up and down her folds and over her clit. She didn't just come. She screamed, and squirted all over his face. 

Fëanáro licked his lips clean, tasting Anairë's fluids on them. “Are you satisfied now?”

Anairë pursed her lips, feigning serious consideration. “...no,” she mumbled at last, “no, I want one more round, at least.”

Nerdanel nodded to Ñolofinwë, still panting.

He grinned, wiping the wetness from his face with the back of his hand. “I have my own doubts about who is the unruly one here.” 

Fëanáro laughed softly next to him. Ñolofinwë turned and they nodded to each other - they had come a long way indeed from their erstwhile rivalry, and their wives were largely to thank for it - and again set to work.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a song by Morcheeba.


End file.
